Embodiments of the inventive concept are directed to a data storage device, and more particularly, to a data storage device that divides and processes a command received from a host, depending on a data processing size of the command, and a data processing system including the same.
A data storage device may receive or fetch a command from a host to perform a data transmission operation, such as a write operation or a read operation. The data storage device may receive a plurality of commands from a host at a certain time point and may process the commands in order. The commands may have different data processing sizes. A processing time or latency)for a command having a large data processing size may be longer than that for a command having a small data processing size.
When a first command having a large data processing size is processed first and then a second command having a small data processing size is processed, processing of the second command may be unnecessarily delayed due to the first command processing time, which can deteriorate service quality (QoS) of the data storage device. As a result, the overall performance of the data storage device may be degraded.